


Injustice: Into Darkness

by Kalexforever91 (orphan_account)



Series: Injustice and Redemption [3]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015), Wonder Woman - All Media Types
Genre: Character Death, F/F, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-17
Updated: 2018-02-17
Packaged: 2019-03-20 06:01:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13711377
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Kalexforever91
Summary: Kara leaves to save protestors from Cyborg but when she returns she finds something that drives her to finish the job Bruce started... killing Superman.





	Injustice: Into Darkness

**Author's Note:**

> Here is the latest part of the story, another chapter done and posted.

Diana was searching through the various technology that Kal had ordered locked away from anyone who attempted to use it, she had stored the item in here from when the Legion came back to try and stop Kal only for them to get slaughtered at the hands of Diana and Kal.

Nobody even thought about this before, Diana knew that the only way she could undo the damage she did with Kal and stop herself from running off with him and breaking Kara’s heart was to undo everything… including the moment that started this.

She was going to stop the joker from tricking Kal into killing Lois, she was going to change the past but first she needed to find the ring that could send her back to the past.

There was a reason why nobody tried to save Lois by travelling back in time, changing one moment in time would lead to another moment but anything would be better than this hell she was living, the hell she caused along with Kal.

A world where Kara hated her and was with Harley Quinn.

Mean whilst Kara and Harley were sitting in piece and quiet, the base was well hidden underground that was lead lined and nobody could detect them, Harley had enjoyed the modelling of Kara’s new suit that Kara put on for her and now they relaxed in comfort after coming up with a plan to stop Kal and his army… unknown to them, Diana was already working on a plan.

Snuggling up against Kara, Harley sighed in contentment for the first time in so long, it had been hell for everyone who lived under Superman’s tyranny and Kara couldn’t blame the people being terrified of her, the ‘S’ on her chest once stood for hope but now served as a terrible reminder of Kal’s crimes against the planet.

He needed to be stopped, Kara went out the one evening to stop cyborg from killing some protestors who hated Superman with a passion, seeing Supergirl in a new suit and calling herself Powergirl shocked them all but nothing shocked them all more than when she saved their lives and knocked Cyborg about like a ragdoll before leaving.

When she returned though she found that the entrance of the base was ripped open, she could hear Harley’s heartbeat but there was something off about it, it did not sound like it usually did and that made Kara nervous.

Making her way down into the base slowly, she scanned her surroundings cautiously scanned her surroundings before walking further into the base until she found Harley whose back was towards her.

“Harley… are you ok?” Kara asked, her fear building inside her.

There was no reply as Harley stood in silence with her back to Kara, Kara stepped closer and soon Harley turned to face her revealing she was now a Brainiac drone under Kal’s control, Kara screamed in rage.

Kal had taken the woman she loved from her, now he took somebody else she cared about from her, this had to end and Kal had finally pushed Kara beyond her limit, this time she put on her upgraded Supergirl suit that Winn made to resist Kryptonite and she grabbed Alex’s Kryptonite sword.

Harley went to stop her but Kara threw her into the brother eye computer before leaving, Kara had it with Kal’s cruel tyranny… now she was finishing Bruce’s started… but with one exception.

Instead of capturing Kal and locking him away.

She was going to kill him.

Diana had finally found the Legion ring under some other pieces of tech that Clark confiscated and had hidden away when Kara’s voice came over the speakers above her and not just the speakers, her voice was coming over every television set, every radio in Metropolis.

Kara sounded angry, far angrier than ever before and Diana knew something bad happened to make her this way, pocketing the ring Diana flew off as Kara continued to bellow for her cousin to come out and face her.

Diana landed at the monument of the Daily Planet where it happened, where it all started for them all… where their lives turned into hell, Kara was standing there waiting for her cousin who landed before her.

“I’m sorry about Harley but you need to understand… you can’t win Kara” he said, Kara’s fist clenched as she pulled the Kryptonite sword out from under her cape, Kal thought nothing could surprise him but Kara gripping the sword tight in her hand made him realise just how wrong he was.

Backing away slowly Kal raised his hand “No, you won’t kill me Kara… we’re family” he said.

Kara shook her head “My family are dead… Eliza and Jeremiah died with Alex at the hands of your ex-girlfriend Diana, when I am done with you… she is next” Kara launched herself at Kal who dodged her, the tip of the blade cutting his cheek as the effects of the Kryptonite slowed him down.

Diana heard Kara’s words and it shattered her, it only added to the urgency that her plan needed to happen, she needed to save Lois Lane and end this nightmare now but first she needed to see it, she needed to see if Kara can win.

There was only so much a hero can take before they break, losing Harley to Kal’s Brainiac tech was the tipping point that broke her completely, Kal needed to die and Kara was the only one powerful enough to do it.

Kal cried out as Kara cut him deep across the cheek, then cut him deep across the chest before she cut off his arm causing him to cry out in agony as she cut it clean off, he dropped to his knee’s and looked to her “Kara… these human… they need to be controlled” he shouted.

Kara shook her head “No… they need to be protected, they need heroes like Bruce, Dinah, Ollie and Barry… their the heroes, we’re not” Kara said and with that she thrusted the blade into Kal’s chest and into his heart, Kara’s body went into immediate shock as Kara twisted the blade inside him “That was for Alex, you son of a bitch” she spat before pushing him to the floor leaving the sword inside his chest.

The blinking light on the Brainiac tech on Batman’s, Dinah’s, Ollie’s, Barry’s and Harley’s heads stopped blinking and soon they returned to their usual selves, Kara saved them all.

Diana smiled seeing her once best friends freed, she had hurt them all so much and now they were all free from Superman’s control so she went to put the ring on only Kara burn her hands with her heat vision.

Diana screamed as she dropped to her knee’s, her hands roasted badly by Kara’s heat vision and slowly Kara picked up the ring before shaking her head “No… you’re not playing god Diana” she spat before looking to the newly restored Bruce who was standing there glaring at Diana, Kara smiled and she tossed the ring to him.

“I’ll destroy it” he said, Kara watched him walk away before looking to Diana and her now burnt badly roasted hands from Kara’s heat vision, maybe this was better than killing Diana.

She didn’t care though… she made up her mind.

She needed a fresh start… on a different Earth.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading :)


End file.
